


Breath of life

by little_machine



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: Lucy and Jayne run a cafe together. Lucy's life so far has been focused mainly on her work until she meets one Mina murry. Modern au where Lucy is a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have rewritten this three times to get it right. I really hope that you will enjoy this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. Comments/kudoses are appreciated.

The aroma of coffee and freshly baked goods filled the small cafe. The tables clean and ready to welcome the customers who will be rushing in for their morning fix. Lucy inhaled the aroma of the freshly grounded coffee and sighed happily. The white tiles that decorated the floor complemented the rich brown color of the tablets and chairs that scattered around the cafe. Her and Jayne restacked the sugar bowls and wiped at the tables once more before the customers showed up. Lucy on the other hand handled the register and the coffee making progress. Well, some of it anyway. She liked being involved when it came to her coffee shop. She would sometimes serve customers, help other employees and find new ways to keep people interested in her cafe. Behind the counter, Lucy wiped her hands off on a towel and pushed her hair up in a ponytail. Strands of golden blonde locks fell on the side of her face as she leaned down to grab a few containers from under the table and placed them on the other side of it. The customers started coming in soon after the doors were opened and so her day started. 

 

She laughed with some of her regular customers, refilled some cups and then went back behind the counter to keep her eyes on the staff and make sure everything was going well. It was then when she saw her for the first time. 

 

She sat by the window. The one that let most of the light into the coffee shop. Her dark hair spilled on her shoulder. Her blue eyes so bright and breathtaking. A book was clutched in her hand. Her eyes were so focused on whatever it was that she was reading. She had already ordered her coffee by the time Lucy noticed her. Lucy didn't realize she held her breath until she let it out. 

 

"everything alright? Did you take your shot this morning?" wondered Jayne, one of her employees and a close friend as she cleaned out a few mugs.

 

"what? Oh yeah no. Its- its alright and yes mom I took my shot this morning” Lucy smiled at Jayne’s concerned look. Jayne hummed and kept her eyes on the blonde and eventually figured out what was happening. Her eyes followed Lucy's gaze and fell on the same girl in the corner.

 

"oh ok. It makes sense now." her tune teased Lucy enough to get a gasp from the blonde. 

 

"what? No" Lucy's tone really gave her away anyway. 

 

It was safe to say that Lucy had a few occasional girlfriends in the past but none of them seem to have clicked with her personality yet. They seemed smitten with her and sure she liked some of them as well but it just never felt right for her. Plus there was the issue of her being a vampire. Recently turned, that is. She was enough of an idiot to venture behind a few vampires who eventually found her and turned her into one. Ever since then, she had kept to herself until she met Jayne. it wasn’t like people weren’t accepting of vampires because they were. There were different kinds of shots available for any vampire’s everyday need. Lucy usually stuck to the ‘ray of sunshine’ shot and the ‘full belly’ shot. which helped her walk out in the sun like normal people do and sustain her blood thirst until she can get home to get her fix. Lucy’s favorite was definitely the O+ type. not too sweet not too salty, just right. Lucky her by the time she was turned not only were vampires accepted in some societies but there was also the invention of synthetic blood or as Lucy liked to call it the vegan blood. It wasn’t the real thing which Lucy did have a taste of when she first turned but it's close to it and since she is not really a fan of the whole ‘let's drag humans and drain them’ system. The synthetic blood was really perfect for her need. It also came in flavors so it was a win/win situation. 

 

Jayne decided not to press further and smiled at all the glances that Lucy stole. 

 

—

 

It took Lucy almost two days to gather up the courage to talk to the mysterious brunette. She was behind the counter as usual when Jayne slapped her arm to get her attention and nodded towards the brunette's usual table. It seemed like she needed someone's assistant with the cup she spilled. Jayne busied herself with the register and that left Lucy who glared at Jayne before she made her way to that table ready to rescue the brunette from the coffee puddle that now formed on her table. 

 

“Here let me take care of that" she grinned at the brunette's expression of relief when she starting wiping out the stain. 

 

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea what came over me. I was-" Lucy was gone. as if the girl's looks weren't enough, her voice alone had her melting into a puddle. 

 

"that's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm Lucy by the way" she causally cleaned the table fully aware of the brunette's eyes on her and just before she was about to turn around- 

 

"nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Mina” replied the brunette. Her piercing blue eyes stared back at Lucy. 

 

"nice to meet you too" she replied. 

 

When the blonde made her way back to the counter. she prepared a cup of coffee similar to the one Mina had spilled a few moments later and took it to the brunette.

 

"it's on the house" she settled the mug down with a grin when Mina went for her bag to pay for the mug. 

 

"thank you so much" chimed the brunette. It warmed Lucy's heart to hear that happy tone in the brunette's voice. Mina reached out to accept the mug from Lucy's hand only to run the pads of her fingers so softly against the back of Lucy's hand before she picked the mug up. Lucy's heart flattered. 

 

When she made it back to the counter, Jayne's elbows were perched on the table, an amused expression on her face.

 

"so, are her meals and coffee are for free from now on or?” teased Jayne as she laid out the freshly washed mugs on the other side of their working space. 

 

"go away" grumbled Lucy with a shy smile as she looked around for something to busy herself with. She ended up cleaning the espresso machine. 

 

"you little sneaky thing. You like her” Jayne’s teasing was always brutal yet Lucy loved every second of it. She didn't mean for this to get out of hand. She really didn't. She just met the girl but she also knows deep down somehow that there is more to this girl than just her pretty face. Something about her drew Lucy in. 

 

"maybe alright. Leave me alone" she chuckled softly and turned away from Jayne's gaze. 

 

Her and Jayne have been friends for a long time so it was really hard to keep things from her for too long. Especially when they worked at the same place and she was under Jayne's eyes all the time. 

 

—

 

Day after day, the brunette kept coming back. There were days where she had a book with her. Others where she would occasionally work on her laptop and scribble notes down. She would spend the whole morning typing away at the thing. Lucy made it habit to check on her in case she needed something to drink or eat since she seemed so engrossed in her work that she kept forgetting to order something. 

 

From there on out. Lucy's interactions with Mina grew more on a personal level. Lucy would spend some time chatting with Mina when she would refill her coffee mug or bring her a new snack. Somehow those were almost always for free. 

 

"I don't think your boss will be amused with all the free things you are giving me would she?" Mina nodded towards the counter where Jayne was and raised her eyebrows in question.

 

"wait- my boss? No. no. She is actually my employee. I own the cafe. Inherited it from my father. Kind of a family business thing" she expressed with pride. The way Mina's eye widened in awe was so adorable. Lucy tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear and chewed at her lower lip in amusement. 

 

It was moment like those where Lucy would just share small things about herself with this woman. These moments were also the reason she learned that Mina's favorite hobby was writing. Mina aspired to publish her own book one day, a novel. A woman passionate about her profession? That was something Lucy could relate to on some level. Mina had hesitantly noted that she was writing something and Lucy seemed interested enough that Mina didn't mind sharing what she wrote. The blonde had complemented Mina's writing skills causing the brunette to blush. 

 

"I don't think I'm that good. At least not yet" 

 

"I think you have a talent and I personally would buy whatever book you write in the future" said Lucy smiling. Her hand gently laid on Mina's bicep giving her a light squeeze. She would support this woman mainly because she did believe that she was talented and deserved to have someone believe in her and maybe because when Mina talked about writing and fiction, her eyes would light up and Lucy really thought that was the most precious thing she had ever witnessed. 

 

—

 

"good morning, what can I get you today?" Lucy's voice chimed so positively in the morning. She had a pink floyd shirt on and her dark washed skinny Jeans complemented her legs. A clean apron tied around her hips loosely. 

 

"I think I'm gonna go with a caramel macchiato for today" Mina replied so cheerfully. Her eyes focused on the way Lucy's hair fell as she looked down at the cash register then up again. 

 

"that much sugar so early in the morning? You sure?" The brunette nodded with a soft laugh as she pulled out her wallet. 

 

"oh well I would personally recommend holding the sugar, you are already sweet enough" Lucy looked up at her and gave her a wink. It was fair to say that the blonde didn't miss the way Mina's face tainted red. Mina bit back a smile before she added:

 

"not as sweet as you are apparently" and winked right back at Lucy. She picked her drink and found her table. 

 

"wow. That was really subtle" threw Jayne who managed the coffee machine behind Lucy. 

 

"Don't even" warned Lucy almost laughing at Jayne’s tone. Jaybe turned around and smacked Lucy's butt with the short towel she had in hand causing the blonde to jump with a yelp. 

 

—

 

Mina always showed up to the cafe alone. She was either reading or writing but she was always alone. Until that one day. Where she walked into the cafe accompanied by a tall man. Her legs were clad in a pair of light jeans, ripped at the knees with a huge scarf that wrapped around her neck comfortably and a soft sweater that was two sizes bigger than her. Not that Lucy noticed. The man had his arm wrapped around Mina’s shoulder. 

 

Its an understatement to say that Lucy was disappointed on some level. Jayne had noticed Lucy's face as it fell the moment the man had pecked Mina’s lips. Jayne reached out and placed her arms around Lucy and pulled her into an awkward hug that elected a soft laugh from the blonde. 

 

"are you ok?" Lucy sighed at Jayne's words and nodded with a smile. 

 

That day in particular did not really go well with Lucy. She had stolen a few glances here and there at the couple and it seemed as if they were newly together by the amount of cheerful laughter and kisses they shared. She would usually work all day when Mina was around except it was hard to focus on her work with them there. She yanked her apron off and laid it down on the register . Her hands ran through her hair a couple of times to fix it it before she turned to Jayne and said:

 

"I'm leaving early today. I just need some air" Jayne nodded in understandment.

 

Just as Lucy rounded the register table and was about to be on her way, Mina made it to the register . Her face lit up at the sight of Lucy. 

 

"good morning, Can I-" Lucy hated how her heart jumped at Mina's voice. 

 

"morning. Jayne will help you out" Lucy pointed with her thumb at her friend and made her way out of the cafe in no time. 

 

"okay then" the hint of disappointment in Mina's voice didn't go unnoticed by Jayne. She made a mental note of telling Lucy about it later on. 

 

When Lucy didn't come back for a couple of more hours, Jayne noticed that Mina's companion left a while ago and she had stayed behind. Usually the brunette would spend half of her day there except not that day apparently. She didn't look as cheerful as she always did either. So when Lucy didn't show up a few hours later, Mina picked her things up and left the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

After a walk down the beach and a sandwich from her favorite stool by the shore. Lucy made her way back home. In terms of food, some cities had been so accepting of Lucy’s kind. A few restaurants including the hotdog stool that she frequents offers artificial meat that to vampires tasted like the real thing. Since turning into one could cause some of them to lose their sense of taste. Lucy didn’t lose that much of her sense of taste but she still preferred the vampire’s food because the regular food somehow wasn’t as fulfilling as the latter. In fact, for her to get full she would need about four regular human sandwiches douched with the “vampire slayer” hot sauce. where if she was to order the other food, one sandwich would suffice. 

 

the blonde finally reached her home after she took a whole hour to clear her head. She fiddled with her keys to unlock her door and was finally inside. Lucy didn’t really mind well lit places except she preferred to have dimmed lighting at her house. it was easier on her eyes. less straining somehow. She made her way to the kitchen and opened up her fridge. a few bottles of A+, a couple of protein bars, a bottle of water, a few bottles of Jayne’s favorite beer and nothing else. She sighed and picked up a bottle of A+ before she dragged herself to her living room. Once there, Lucy flopped on the couch and turned on her tv. She checked her phone as she sipped on her drink. 

 

(1) Missed call - Jayne the crane 

(2) Messages - Jayne the crane 

 

Lucy swiped at her screen to reveal Jayne’s message: 

 

Are you home? just checking up on you. oh, also… your crush left earlier than usual and asked around for you before she did. 

 

She couldn’t really help the smile that tugged at her lips. She was usually tougher than this but this girl took her by surprise. It wasn’t like she could actually humor the idea of them being together. Even tho the majority of the population of her city were ok with vampires living amongst them, others were not. God only knows if this Mina girl was one of those who approved or those who hated their existence. Even if Mina was one of the people who approved of her race, the girl also got a boyfriend. The whole thing gave Lucy a headache. She sighed loudly as she finished her drink and decided to sleep the day off. perks of being a vampire? she can sleep for days. 

 

—

 

When the blonde came back to work the next day, Mina didn't show up and Lucy hated herself for missing her. The blonde chose to avoid working all together and settled for sifting through the cafe's bills instead. She chose a random table and started working. 

 

The blonde wasn't really fond of bills. At all. So it took almost anything to distract her from them. She picked up her mug and sipped at her O- coffee. There was a joke somewhere there to which Lucy chuckled to herself. Her eyes roamed the place from one person to the other. To her left sat an old couple who have been frequently visiting the cafe for two years now. They seemed in love and almost inseparable. The thought of such love warmed Lucy's heart. Her eyes moved to the table behind them to fall on a guy who have always been here alone. He seemed like he liked the coffee enough to show up everyday for it. Lucy nodded proudly at him before her eyes fell on Mina's favorite spot. Yes, she named it so in her head. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed as soon as she noticed the same man who was with Mina the other day except he was with someone else today. Now, Lucy wasn't the type of person who would middle in anyone's business except this guy was with another woman. Lucy didn't really like judging people but it was really hard for her not to do so especially when that guy leaned forward and kissed the girl. Her eyes narrowed at him and her lips pursed. She kept herself from getting riled up over it because that would lead to her eyes changing colors and she did not need that attention at all. 

 

"How come my friend always got free coffee and snacks" he said as he pulled out his wallet and hoped for a discount of some sort. Unaware of the fact that Lucy and Mina have met already. 

 

"yeah. Sorry that offer ended an hour ago" Lucy faked an apologetic expression. Apparently so poorly that Jayne snickered next to her. 

 

The man paid for his drinks and companion's drinks before they went on their way. 

 

Lucy leaned on the table next to the register and glared at the back of his head until he left the cafe. He did not deserve Mina, she thought to herself. 

 

—

 

Lucy would be lying if she didn't admit that seeing Mina a few days later at the cafe didn't make her heart thump. She took in the sight of her piercing blue eyes and her pale flawless skin. 

 

"you are here today. That's good" Mina's hands reached for Lucy's idle ones on the register table. Her fingers gently caressed the back of Lucy's hand. The blonde looked down at their joint hands, gulped then looked back up at Mina. The cheerfulness in her voice slowly become one of Lucy's favorite things. Mina reached out for her bag after she ordered to pay for the order except Lucy waved her off.

 

"on the house" she winked as she handed her a cookie along with her mug. 

 

"Thank you. You are the sweetest. You have to let me take you out at one point. all the free things I’m getting is going to get you broke someday” Lucy’s laugh filled the quiet cafe and Mina smiled along with her. She was just glad that Mina did come back after all. The brunette tugged at her bag's strap before she held on to her mug and cookie because her bag kept falling off her shoulder. The sheer focus on her face when she tried holding both without having her bag slide off her shoulder was absolutely adorable. 

 

Lucy’s eyes followed the brunette’s figure until she made it to her table and then went about the cafe attending to everyone’s needs. 

 

—

 

The week that Lucy had was a really long one so by the end of it she suggested that her and Jayne go out and take a walk maybe watch a movie. Jayne agreed since she didn’t really go out much either lately. Lucy had been craving her favorite sandwich all week long so she decided they would head out there to pick one for her then find something for Jayne to eat after that they can pick a movie to watch. 

 

Lucy had her hoodie up covering her head. Her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Jayne was by her side as they strode down the road to the stool. Once there, Lucy had ordered her sandwich just as she normally did every time she was there. 

 

“Are you like.. a vampire?” A voice invaded her happy bubble. She ignored the comment and waited for the sandwich to be prepared. 

 

“You creatures are the scum of the earth” the harshness in the man’s voice made Lucy turn around to confront him. Her eyes bright yellow at that point due to her rage. She just wanted her damn sandwich. 

 

“Lucy?” came a familiar voice. Mina. 

 

Lucy looked around to find out that the source of the voice was the man that Mina was with a while back. She gave him a stern look that made him jump back a step and then her gaze shifted again to Mina’s horrified expression only to change back to green. Mina stood there looking at her. she didn’t utter one word to show Lucy her stance on vampires. When the silence grew thicker, Lucy picked up her sandwich and left without a word. She could still feel Mina’s eyes on her as she walked away from them along with Jayne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for taking a long time to update this. I have been having personal problems and didnt have the time to update. For the record I have the whole story written down ready to be posted so I dont write things up to update. I hope you will like what the rest of this story holds for you.

The cafe was almost empty that morning. the customers somehow decided to pick their orders instead of staying in and it was something that happened from time to time. Lucy had neglected work again and took the day off to sleep in while Jayne handled the cafe. After she washed the mugs and cleared the dishes. Jayne relaxed at the register and looked around the empty cafe. She was lucky that Lucy chose a slow day to take the day off. It took about fifteen minutes before the doors opened wide and revealed the brunette. She looked like a deer in headlights. her arms clutched a box and her eyes darted around the cafe. Probably looking for Lucy, Jayne thought. 

 

“She is not here” called Jayne out as Mina made her way to the register.

 

“I- figured she won’t be” Mina slide the box she had in her arms on the counter. 

 

“Listen. Lucy would probably finish me off if she knew I said this but I'm very protective of her and I don’t want her to get hurt so if you plan on doing that to her please don’t. just leave her alone. she suffered enough already in her life” the raw emotions in Jayne’s tone made Mina’s heart sink. what did Lucy go through? aside from her being a vampire that is?. 

 

“I broke up with Jonathan. my boyfriend” she waved her hand “I broke up with him” Jayne arched an eyebrow at the brunette at the sudden announcement. 

 

“Please let her know that I am sorry. I have put this together for her. All I'm asking is that you to get it to her please” Jayne sensed how sincere Mina was by the way she looked as she slide the box slightly towards Jayne. The way her lips quivered at the mention of Lucy. she did care about her. 

 

“Alright. I’ll get it to her” Mina’s eye lit up at the blonde’s response and she thanked her profusely. 

 

—

 

When Lucy finally woke up it was close to eight in the evening. She yawned loudly and scratched at her side. She finally left the bed to the kitchen to drink something before her doorbell rang twice. She ignored the bell and kept her route to the fridge until the door got unlocked and Jayne made it in. 

 

“you Know I gave you a key for emergencies and not to break in” she mumbled nonchalantly as she popped the drink open. She took a large gulp from her drink before her eyes settled on the box in Jayne’s arms. 

 

“well for all I know this could have been an emergency” she shrugged as Lucy narrowed her eyes at her. 

 

“anyhow, I'm here to deliver this. Your precious Mina left it at the cafe and asked if I could deliver it to you” Jayne set the box on the coffee table that laid in front of the couch. Lucy mulled over the box as she took another gulp from her drink. Her silence was alarming to Jayne. 

 

“thank you” she muttered so quietly. Jayne could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on Lucy’s lips. 

 

After she disposed of the bottle in her hand. Lucy made it to the kitchen and back to the living room again. She threw a bottle of Jayne’s favorite beer at her and then settled down next to the blonde. 

 

Her fingers ran consciously on the top of the box. Its was a large black box. There was no indication to what the box held at all. neither her nor Jayne had any idea of its content. Her fingers curled on the top of the box and she slowly lift it open. 

 

the inside of the box contented neatly stacked bottles of artificial blood. from O- to AB positive. A smaller rectangular box, a note and apparently a vampire friendly bottle of wine. 

 

Lucy turned around to find Jayne’s expression was a mirror of her’s, surprisingly delighted. 

 

The blonde picked up the note. The note reeked of Mina’s smell and beard a handwritten message, Mina’s, Lucy assumed. 

 

Dear Lucy, 

 

I deeply apologize for that night. I didn’t know how to appropriately react to you being who you are. I was embarrassed deeply after because you have been nothing but kind to me. I must admit that I come from a city where the vampires population is not high and therefore I have never met any of your lovely kind. I didn’t know which type you liked best so I got them all. I hope you can find it in your heart to forget my foolish reaction. I also got you a few extra things that I hope will show how much I cared. 

 

Love, 

Mina. 

 

The blonde didn’t notice that she was crying until Jayne’s hand dabbed at her cheek to stop a tear from falling. She smiled at the blonde and nodded as if to assure her that everything was alright . Jayne pulled Lucy into a hug before the blonde went back to check the rest of the box’s content. 

 

“holy shit” Lucy was over the moon with the content of the smaller box. a mixture of happiness and astonishment took over her features and left Jayne very curious at to what the thing she held in her hand was. 

 

“this is a shot called Warm hearted. it's basically a shot that makes the vampire heart beat again like a human’s would and warms up the body as well. It lasts forever. It kind of alters the state of your blood and its so fucking expensive” her green eyes looked at Jayne and back at the shot again. Mina did really go out of her way to make sure that Lucy was happy and content with who she was. 

 

“well if that doesn’t tell you that she cared I don’t know what well” expressed Jayne. 

 

“yes but what if she is just nice?”Lucy rolled her eyes at Jayne as she put the shot back in the box and picked up the wine bottle to study it. 

 

“see Lucy, women have many secret ways of expressing interest. see, like a touch of hand-“ Lucy gave Jayne a nonchalant expression that left Jayne breathless as she fell into a fit of giggles. 

 

“I am full aware thank you very much” mumbled Lucy as she pour herself a cup of wine to test it out. 

 

“Talk to her. oh she broke up with her boyfriend by the way. totally forgot to mention that” added Jayne. 

 

Lucy not only choked on her wine, but she spat half of it through her nose as well. 

 

“and you took that long to tell me that?” she expressed in a hilarious fit. Jayne fell to her side laughing once more. 

 

—

 

It took a few days before Mina showed up again. Lucy was back at the staff’s room where she was visible to anyone who walked by the register. Jayne nodded at Mina and ushered her to where Lucy was. the blonde wasn’t aware of the brunette’s presence since she was busy as she poured herself a mug of B+. she needed the sweetness of if that morning. 

 

"Lucy” Mina did not intend for her voice to come out more as a whisper but it did. 

 

“Did you by any chance get my gift?” she wondered so cutely. her hands clutched each other as she looked hopefully at Lucy. 

 

“I- I did. thank you so much for that” the awkwardness of the situation dawned down on Lucy. She was usually the sassy, witty, person who threw the most flirty remarks ever and yet there they stood. The silence got thicker and thicker as Lucy tried to keep eye contact with Mina and gulp her drink as well. 

 

"you know what... Fuck it" was the last thing Lucy heard before Mina closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss against her lips. It took a few seconds for Lucy to kiss her back. Mina's hand gently caressed Lucy's cheek at first then settled on the back of her neck. When Mina pulled back, the sight before her made her heart stop at it's tracks. The brunette chewed at her lower lip with a shy smile. Her hand rested on Lucy's shoulder while her arm curled around Lucy's waist as she pulled her closer. 

 

"so" she pulled on her o's enough for Mina to laugh “does this mean you like me?" 

 

"Nah. Not really" joked the brunette as she faked an uninterested expression. Lucy hummed. 

 

"Yeah I figured" she replied back. The two fell into a fit of giggles before Mina leaned forward to wrap her arms around Lucy. She hugged her so close and inhaled Lucy’s perfume in. It was mix of vanilla and raspberries. Her face buried in the crock of Lucy’s neck. Her hands ran up and down the blonde's back so soothingly. She eventually pulled back to face Lucy again. 

 

Mina Silently stared at Lucy. She tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear and smiled warmly at her. 

 

"When I showed up here first I was only here for some coffee and then I saw you" her finger pressed against Lucy's nose and trailed down to stop at her lower lip. 

 

“I was already with Jonathan by then. I had no idea if you were interested in me either. If I'm being honest, I broke things off with him after what he did to you. Before that night I have never known how much hate he held for your kind" she wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck and rested her forehead on the blonde's. She patted her eyelashes against the blonde's as Their noses bumped into each other. The brunette's hand caressed the blonde's cheek until Lucy pulled at her hand to plant a kiss against her palm.

 

“Like I mentioned in that note. I might be clueless but I'm willing to learn more. for you” she whispered. 

 

There they stood for quite a while before Mina looked curiously at the mug that Lucy was drinking from earlier. 

 

“How does it taste?” she wondered. her finger ran along the rim of the mug. 

 

“It depends on the type really. O and O- taste bitter. A+ and A- taste a little bit sweet while AB- and AB+ are close to an energy drink. B- and B+ are the sweetest out of the group” 

 

Mina’s awed expression and the nod of understanding she did tugged at Lucy’s heart. She tried to understand how those tasted to Lucy. However small, Lucy still appreciated the gesture. 

-

Lucy hummed as she prepared a takeout order for one of her customers. She wrapped the sandwich up and poured the coffee as she swayed from one part of the counter to the other. Jayne who stood there behind her observed how happy she looked. 

 

“what’s with you today?” her eye narrowed at the blonde who gave her nothing but a grin and a shrug. Jayne was suspicious. 

 

It didn’t take long for Mina to make it to the cafe and when she did, she ordered her breakfast and waited by the register. Jayne was relieved that whatever happened between the two seemed to be in the past since it looked like they got along pretty well. Her eyes fell once again on Lucy who by now stopped humming and smiled at the sight of Mina. The blonde packed Mina’s order and got it to her on the other side of the counter where she stood. 

 

“how much do I owe you now?” the brunette seemed shy somehow. Jayne was really confused. their interaction seemed so… flirty? 

“I would say.. one” replied Lucy with her elbows perched on the counter. 

 

That was when Mina leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on the blonde’s lips. It was safe to say that Jayne jumped at the interaction. She was really happy to see Lucy being that carefree. When Mina made it back to her table. Lucy turned around and gave Jayne the biggest grin she could master. 

 

The blonde busied herself with the dirty mugs in her hands. her eyes drifted every once in awhile over to where Mina was and she felt her heart growing twice its size at the sight of her brunette. Lucy ran her fingers on her arm and sighed. the feeling of her warm skin was something that excited her. she had taken the shot that Mina included in the gift. The shot however didn’t change Lucy’s sensitivity to light nor her blood thirst so she was pretty much the same vampire she was before except now she gets to feel her body warmth and her heart beat.

 

It didn’t take long before the two fell back to the routine they were used to before the whole vampire reveal happened. Lucy worked her cafe and attended to her customers. Mina say at her table and worked on her book as the blonde passed by every now and then to either run her hand through the brunette’s hair or kiss her before she moved to the next table. The brunette had left a little before sunset and promised Lucy that she would met up with her at her home. The blonde looked disappointed since she hoped they would both walk there together after her work was done. Mina chuckled to her expression, kissed her and asked her to send her the directions to her house and she couldn’t wait to see her then. Lucy held on to her hand like a little child. It was nice to have someone like Mina around. the brunette was so full of love, compassion and being around her made Lucy feel like she belonged somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

The blonde’s home was quiet as usual. She made the effort to tidy up the living room a little bit and stock the kitchen with some snacks. As she fluffed up the pillows in her living room, the doorbell rang. She threw the pillow at her couch, took the view of her living room in and nodded. That looked presentable for sure. the blonde made it to her door as fast she she could and opened it. the brunette stood there with the biggest smile on her face. She lead Mina in and gave her a tour around the house. The living room connected to the kitchen and that was when Mina gave Lucy a smug look when she opened her fridge. The brunette had noticed the artificial blood in there but also the snacks that laid next to them. The blonde then took her to the backyard where she liked to spend her time at night to relax. Not in a coffin tho but more in a Hammock. She had one setup next to the door and it was one of her favorite spots in the house. 

 

the duo ended up in the living room where Lucy suggested they watch a movie except Mina insisted they watch a documentary instead. Through the span of two hours the Mina have spent there already. Lucy learned that the brunette had a college degree which she excelled at. Her major was Clinical Laboratory Science where she learned to perform chemical, hematological, immunologic, histopathological, cytopathological, microscopic, and bacteriological diagnostic analyses on body fluids such as blood and urine. The brunette also had a fascination with documentaries obviously since she insisted on watching one. 

The brunette leaned against her and wiggled her shoulders. Lucy took the hint and opened her arms to hold her. The blonde took a moment to let all of that settle in. She felt Mina's hand wrap around her's and her head pressed against her shoulder. 

It didn't take long before she sensed Mina's breath slowing down. The brunette had fallen asleep. 

The documentary titles rolled and Lucy sat there with the brunette in her arms. She sneaked her hand around and stroked those dark strands that fell on her shoulder. 

Mina stirred in her sleep and ended up laying on Lucy's lap instead. The brunette looked so peaceful in her sleep. 

Lucy tried to keep still as much as she could to not wake up the brunette except Mina did end up waking up. 

"Did I just.. I just slept on our first date. Oh my god I just-" the sheer embarrassment in her voice was so adorable.

"Hey, calm down. It's fine. You fell asleep, you looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up" 

Mina rubbed at her sleepy eyes and pouted. Lucy smiled at that sight before her. She reached out and touched Mina's cheek. 

"Do you get enough sleep at home?" she wondered. 

"I haven't been able to lately" was all that Mina gave back as an answer. 

 

+++

 

Spending time with Mina became one of Lucy’s favorite things to do. They would go out for snacks, lunches and more. If she was being honest any time she got to spend with Mina was good enough for her even if it was a few minutes in the cafe or four hours into a documentary about subjects she had no knowledge of except they were Mina’s favorite so they became her favorite eventually. 

On one of those days out. The duo strolled down the streets at night. Hands clasped together. Their shoulders bumped into one another occasionally and the little chuckles that escaped Mina’s lips warmed every part of Lucy’s heart. 

It was all too good to be true until the air was knocked out of both of their lungs. Their world went pitch black. 

The only thing that Lucy was hyper aware of was her laboured breathing. Her eyes were blindfolded and her arms were tied to a chair’s armrest. She could smell Mina’s scent a few feet away from her. She calmed down and tried to assist the situation. It took a few minutes before her blindfold was ripped off her head to reveal a few men who stood in front of her and on either side of where Mina was bound as well. The alley was dark enough tho Lucy could recognize one of those men easily.

Jonathan. 

He stood there with a smirk on his face. His hand clutched what appeared to be… a wooden stick? 

The blonde gulped down slowly. She knew what this was. An execution. She looked at Mina who was clueless to what was going on and then back to jonathan. 

He approached the blonde slowly in an intimidating manner. 

“you vampires” he expressed in disgust. 

“filth. No matter how you try to raise up and above. You will always be the filthiest race out there” the smugness in his voice made Mina’s stomach flip and turn. 

“At least-” Lucy’s voice was cut off by a smack to the face. Blood dripped off her lips. She could sense Mina’s nerves shifting and her blood rushed faster in her veins. 

“You don't speak unless I give you permission” he added after he wiped his hand on his jacket. 

“now. I have carried out those types of.. well you know what this is I don't have to explain it to you. Your kind ruins whatever town you things step your foot into” he expressed in disgust. 

Mina’s eyes shifted from him to Lucy in an attempt to grasp what he was talking about.

“any last words before we exterminate you?” he chuckled maniacally as he stepped forward. Two of his colleges have dropped Lucy on her knees and held her there so that it would be easier for him to off her. The only thing that stopped Lucy from mass killing them all was the fact that one of the men near Mina had a knife ready in case Lucy tried anything. 

She took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe her life wasn't pointless after all. She met Mina, fell in love and even if that love lasted for a little while she was still glad that she got to experience that with the brunette. 

Her eyes looked up to Mina again and she smiled softly. Tears ran across her cheeks as she bit back a sob. 

“oh well” his hand rose high so that he could swing that stick right into her heart except-

A growl erupted the silence. It threw everyone off. 

Lucy whipped her head around to see Mina's furious expression. Her eyes glowed vibrant red, her teeth were sharper than a vampire's teeth and that growl she let out a few moments earlier made Lucy's skin crawl. 

All it took was a few seconds for Mina to beat the two men who were holding her to a pulp and head for Jonathan. She focused on him next. He took a few steps back and turned to Lucy. Contemplating pressing that stick through her heart except before he even had the chance to do so Mina had ripped that hand off. The scream her let out will haunt Lucy for a while. The brunette growled at him as he cried out and ran for his life. Then, slowly and hazily. Mina turned to Lucy and her bright red eyes flickered a couple of times before she fainted. The blonde stared at her limp body on the ground. Her mouth dripped blood. She could still sense her heart beats so she was at least alive but obviously unconscious. 

Lucy carried her back home. 

There she laid. Wrapped in blankets and fast asleep. Lucy smiled at the sight of Mina bundled in blankets like a little kitten. The blonde pulled a chair and propped it near the bed. 

The brunette finally stirred in her sleep. Her eyes slowly cracked open.

"hey, you're awake" said Lucy. She leaned in her chair to look closely at Mina.

"wher-" she started off before her memory was flooded with images from the hours before "oh" was the only thing she managed to say. She buried herself in the blankets save for her face. Lucy noticed the embarrassment on her face. 

"do you hate me?" she said so quietly. Her voice small and weak. 

"why would I do that?" whispered Lucy. Her fingers pushed at a strand of hair that fell on the brunette's forehead and placed it behind her ear. 

"because of what I am" 

"and what are you" she replied back with a warm smile. Lucy wasn't really aware of other people like her. She was sure though that Mina was something else. She just wasn't sure what. 

"I'm a- a werewolf" the last part came out with a choke. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill. 

"oh wow ok" the genuine amazement on Lucy's face eased Mina's heart. She had expected some sort of anger? Rejection and yet Lucy seemed more amazed than and of those reactions she had in her head.

"no. I don't hate you" added Lucy. The blonde's knuckles ran against her cheek in an attempt to wipe the tears off. 

Mina apologized for not sharing that part of herself with Lucy earlier when she had the chance. She explained that every person she had told about her secret usually ran the other way and even when Lucy shared something similar with her being a vampire, Mina was still worried. She was worried that the rivalry that most vampires and werewolves had was there as well with Lucy. 

Mina sighed in contentment at the feeling of Lucy as wrapped her arms around her. A kiss pressed against her shoulder blades. A promise was whispered that from here on, Lucy will always be there for her no matter what happened. Mina nodded and snuggled closer to Lucy. 

\----

When Lucy first glanced at Mina two months ago, no one warned her about this. She never thought that she would be the kind of person who would send silly and cheesy pickup lines to her or the one to surprise her with books and cute dates either. Her love for Mina made her want to know everything about the brunette. She asked questions about all sorts of things related to what Mina was. How did they feed? Why did Mina seem too embarrassed to be herself when it came to others. 

"I mean a day before and after the full moon we usually have to have eat raw meat at one point. Sort of feed the inside monster kind of thing" she blurted one time. Her head rested on Lucy's knee as Lucy's hands played with her hair. 

"I just never really liked being a werewolf I guess. I tolerate it but never liked it" lucy sensed before that that Mina almost always avoided making a positive remark on werewolves. The brunette hated eating raw meat. Somehow it made her feel like a monster on some level.

_____

Lucy remembered that day clearly when asked about it. It was a normal day just like any other. She had left the coffee shop with Mina's place in mind. She twirled her keys in her hands several times as she hummed her favorite song. She parked her car and rang the bell. 

Mina emerged a while later in a light grey sweater, a scarf that hugged her neck and a huge smile. She leaned against Lucy and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Her lips finding Lucy's lips as soon as their noses bummed. 

The date started out as usual by Lucy's favorite stand on the beach and ended up by a restaurant that was down an alley. The restaurant was crowded, loud and noisy. By the time the duo made it there. The night have engulfed the city. It was dark save for a few street lights eliminating their path. Mina explained that this was the restaurant where she worked. Lucy was excited to see the place. They booked a table and sat down. The crew seemed off putting but Lucy decided to not let that bother her. Her hand reached for Mina's on the table and she squeezed it. The refreshments were served and the two of them drank.

It took a while or at least that's how Lucy remembered it. It wasn't imminent. It wasn't instant. It started subtlety. 

Red. 

It filled Mina's glass first. When the brunette put her glass down. It seeped through her nose and mouth. Mina's fingers touched her upper lip, her nose and her chin when she recognized the look of terror on Lucy's face. Her fingers came back bloody. Her eyes widened in shock. 

"L-Luce?"

The blonde tried to stop the bleeding so she pressed a napkin on the brunette's nose but that didn't stop what came out of her mouth. 

She threw enough money to cover their drinks and carried Mina's body back to the only place she knows might help her somehow. 

Jayne's house.


	5. Chapter 5

"its 12 in the morning. What can be so-" Jayne's cheerful tone died the moment her eyes laid on Mina's body in Lucy's arms.

"Dear god what happened to her?" she rushed them both in and locked the door behind.

 

"is she breathing?" she asked frantically as her hands reached out to check for a pulse. Lucy just sat there motionless. Unable to comprehend what happened.

A moment later Mina's breathing evened out and she started to cough blood. Her hand grasped Lucy's forearm.

"Luce- its" a few more coughs escaped her mouth before she could add:

"s-silver"

They poisoned her. The crew from her workplace poisoned her. Could it have been because she was dating a vampire? It could be. The blonde tried to focus on her brunette instead.

“Lucy. She is dying. You know that there is only one way out of this" jayne's words sawed into her.

"I would never do that to her" tears streamed down Lucy's face. Her hands and clothing stained with Mina's blood.

Mina's hands squeezed her arm again. She looked down to Mina to find her looking at her. Her eyes hooded. Her face a bloody mess.

"Mina. There is a way out of this. I can turn you into a vampire instead? Do you want me to do that?" she whispered close to her ears.

All Mina gave back was a faint nod. Lucy nodded back and only had Mina's voice in her head while doing that.

She bit at Mina's neck and drained as much blood as she could so she would replace Mina's poisoned blood with her's. Since silver wasn't harmful to her. She bit at her own wrist and dripped the blood into Mina's mouth. The process went as smoothly as it should. Except soon after Mina swallowed the blood.

She went still.

She didnt breath. She didnt move. She laid there in Lucy's arms. The blonde hugged her lifeless body and started crying loudly. Jayne referned from pulling her away from Mina for the time being. Maybe Mina being a werewolf before she was turned complicated things. Maybe Lucy shoukd have thought that through. Maybe-

It started with a gasp and soon after Mina's body shook. Lucy was terrified of what she did and maybe she just sealed Mina's fate for good.

After a few coughs of more blood. What seemed like what was left of the silver in Mina's system. The brunette finally opened her eyes lazely. Lucy's hands stroked her cheeks so softly. She was alive. That was all that mattered to her now.

"its ok. You're ok" Lucy choked on her own tears.

Mina blinked back at her with a ghost of a smile before she drifted off to sleep.

\----

The brunette opened her eyes to find herself in Lucy's room. That was good. A place she was familiar with. Her whole body ached as if she just ran a long marathon. A nose was pressed against the back of her neck. Strong arms held on to her.

Lucy.

She wrapped her own arms on top of them and pulled at them. She wanted to be as close as she could to the blonde.

"you're up" a kiss was pressed against the spot behind her ear.

Mina hummed in response.

"Im glad you are finally awake" another kiss.

"wait. What do you mean by finally" her furrowed eyebrows expressed her confusion. The brunette turned in her arms to face her.

"you have been out for almost three days now. After... You know" her fingers played with the little hairs on Mina's forehead.

"do you feel any difference?" lucy was very concerned over how all of that effected Mina.

"my body is aching all over. I got a headache and my teeth feel like they are about to pierce through my skin"

"that's normal don't worry about it. It will eventually fade away" she caressed Mina's cheek and eased her worries with a warm smile.

Mina nodded even tho her eyebrow was arched in confusion. Still, she trusted the blonde. She pushed her head so softly into Lucy's shoulder and nuzzled her neck. Lucy wrapped her arms around her and sighed in relief. The events of the few last days rolled off her back.

\--

While Mina was passed out after that night. Lucy took the time to gather more supplies. She made sure she had everything Mina needed when she woke up to ease her transition and make it go as smoothly as possible. Jayne stayed behind at the house to monitor Mina's sleeping figure.

Days after the incident, the brunette was finally able to leave the bed. She made her way with Lucy's help to the kitchen and sat at the counter. Lucy circled to the other side and started taking out the many bottles she purchased for Mina. The brunette's blue piercing eyes scanned the bottled synthetic blood and pursed her lips. That was still way better than being forced to eat raw meat. She nodded to the idea and waited for Lucy to explain things.

"ok, I think we got everything. So, those are the kinds that the market offers. You can pick them up at any store and sometimes vending machines as well" her hand pushed a bottle forward for Mina to examine. The brunette picked it up. Lucy talked about how every type tasted differently and had different supplements that would help her through. Mina scanned the labels.

"before you try any of them tho. You have to have at least some actual human blood to jump start your system" Mina's eyes snapped back at Lucy. Human blood?

"does that mean I have to-"

"hunt a human? Yeah totally" lucy then added "no. god no. We got people at blood banks for those kinds of things" Mina sighed so loudly out of relief. She didn't really give up raw meat only to hunt humans.

Mina drowned the human blood faster than ever. Lucy was impressed. The brunette scrunched up her nose and poked her tongue out in disgust.

"tastes horrible ha?" chuckled Lucy as she snapped a picture of Mina's expression.

"I feel like I just licked a rusty filthy metal plate" lucy snorted because somehow that was accurate.

After a while of trying out different types Mina settled on AB+ for the time being. She just sat there and sipped on her drink while Lucy explained what was harmful and what wasn't for them as vampires. No leaving the house without the sun protecting shot otherwise one would turn into ashes. One must wear sunglasses after the transition bc the eye tissues still needed time to adjust. Somehow mid conversation Lucy tossed some garlic on the table for educational purposes. 

Mina hissed.

"what are you a cat?" the sound of Lucy's laughter filled the kitchen.

"what, you think garlic is bad for us? I mean for your breath maybe but it tastes good on pizza sometimes"

Mina just sat there like a pissed off little kitten. Her hair was a little mess on her head. she looked unbelievably adorable.

\--

As the weeks went by Mina had adjusted to her life as a vampire. Eventually she moved in with Lucy. Sometimes after Mina's incident Lucy found out the person behind it. The restaurant manager. Mina was extremely naive when it came to vampires. When they showed up at the restaurant where she used to work. Everyone was in edge. It came to her attention later on that Jonathan had ratted her and Lucy out to the manager. It would seem that Jonathan didn't have many problems with werewolves since he owned a small business that benefitted from them. His problems were mainly with vampires and so to pay back for his severed hand, he paid them to poison Mina. Lucy of course scared Jonathan into moving out of the city and with their supplier gone the werewolves had to follow. The town that Lucy was at was now safe for the both of them.

There they laid one afternoon cuddling with a kids animated movie playing in the background. The whispered secrets and stolen glances they shared were precious. Lucy eventually caved in and kissed Mina. Her kiss turned the brunette's attention from the movie to the blonde.

"ow!" yelped Lucy.

"luthy?"

Lucy looked up to see Mina's fangs out at full force. She chuckled at the sight. Her fangs have been aching for a long while and now they were finally ready to show up. Mina almost freaked out but Lucy's calming voice stopped her from that.

"shhh. Hey, that's ok. Look let me show you something cool" her tongue darted out and skimmed the cut on her lip the Mina's fangs had caused. The wound closed up almost instantly.

Mina was impressed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Im telling you. It was the cutest crush Lucy have ever had" Jayne gushed. Drink in hand.

"awwwn you had a crush on me. Babe that's embarrassing" Mina's heart melted. She placed her hand on her chest.

"that was three years ago. We are married" scuffed Lucy as she gulped some of her own drink.

"still" she scrunched up her nose at Lucy and leaned over to kiss her jaw then her lips.

Out from behind them sneaked a little cat and jumped at Lucy's leg. The little black kitten glared up at Lucy who poked her tongue out at the little thing. Mina picked the kitten up and placed her in her lap. Anastasia, as they called her favored Mina over Lucy. The blonde eventually gave in to the power of the little kitten's cuteness and scratched her chin. The car purred but still stayed by Mina's side. Lucy looked up at Mina while the brunette explained something so animatedly and then back the cat who refused to leave Mina's lap. The only thought running into her head was, who would blame that kitten? Mina was one of the most beautiful people she have ever met inside and out and she was lucky that the brunette chose her coffee shop that day and her heart every day after.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for not updating this as regularly as I promised. well life happened and it was hard to keep this updated. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
